Cuando no es como debería ser
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Un trago y una barra separándolos. Además de los reproches y una pregunta flotando en el aire, ¿qué más podría conducirlos a la resignación?. - Junjou Egoist -


**Disclaimer: **Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son total propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura. Yo simplemente me tomo la libertad de divertime a costa de sus maravillosas creaciones.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC por el curso de la historia.

**Pareja: **Junjou Egoist; Nowaki/Hiroki.

**Notas:** Estaba viendo por enésima vez el capítulo 6 de la segunda temporada de JR, y tomé la idea de Hiroki al decir algo sobre las emociones pasajeras. Un detalle importante que les ayudará a comprender mejor este disparate.

* * *

**Cuando no es como debería ser**

Se giró hacia la barra con su vaso en mano al rendirse; porque no era capaz de mirarlo con desprecio.

—Aún no me respondes, Hiro-san.

Hiroki volvió a sobresaltarse. Caminó alrededor de la barra mientras arrastraba los dedos por ella pesadamente, queriendo no prestarle atención. Al volver a darle la espalda, resopló con fuerza empañando el vidrio tras las copas de vino y las botellas de whisky.

—No necesitas preguntar algo que ya te he dicho en todas las lenguas—Giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó. Nowaki lo miraba de una forma demasiado irónica, casi bufándose de él—, de verdad que te comportas como un niño.

Tomó un sorbo de su trago y cerró los ojos en un suspiro pesado. El licor raspó su garganta y los párpados le ardieron.

Nowaki chistó la lengua y Hiroki se percató de que desde ese ángulo, a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia, las pestañas se le veían más largas y los ojos más vivos que nunca, con ese azul que le llegaba hasta al corazón.

Cuando Nowaki se lo proponía, podía hacerlo trizas hasta no dejar nada de él. Ni siquiera un amago de recuerdo para volver a creer, con una sonrisa rota.

—He tenido que inferirlo muchas veces, Hiro-san. Y eso no…

—"No es suficiente" —sonrió, burlista. El menor, aparentemente, no le dio importancia.

—No, no lo es—Respondió con tranquilidad, pero ahogó un grito de reproche en la garganta.

El silencio que se instaló les puso la soga al cuello y los amenazó con dejarlos caer al vacío, pero dejó algo a la deriva entre sus ojos, brillando así de triste.

Y Nowaki quiso seguir con el riesgo latente.

—Entonces, ¿me responderás, Hiro-san? —Se puso de pie hasta llegar a la barra, con ésta separándolos—Hace tres días te lo pregunté también, y me contestaste, sé que no tienes una memoria frágil.

Hiroki sonrió de medio lado y volvió a mirarlo. Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la barra y le clavó los ojos a un par de centímetros. Se moría por besarlo y por ello no fue capaz de ser sincero a través de sus ojos.

—Hace tres días cometí el mayor error de mi vida, y quise ahogarlo contigo, pero en lugar de eso, me trajiste recuerdos que terminaron por aniquilarme el corazón—Sus ojos se humedecieron en contra de todo pronóstico, los labios le temblaron— ¡¿Por qué sólo no me diste la botella de whisky y dejaste que me marchara?! ¡Hubiera sido la mejor forma de acabar con este desastre!

Nowaki relajó un poco sus párpados, dejándolos caer. Le sostuvo la mirada con un semblante serio y no dio el pie a descuidos del corazón, aunque Hiroki se lo estaba estrujando en ese momento, con sus propias manos.

—Porque esto es tan tuyo como mío, Hiro-san. Perdido, acabado y despiadado, pero nuestro.

—No estaba tratando de huir, si es lo que insinúas.

—Jamás dije eso.

Con los puños, Kamijou golpeó la barra hasta casi romper el vidrio. Volvió a girarse para limpiar su rostro con las manos, actividad inútil pese a todo porque los ojos parecían querer competir. Éstos eran más fuertes que las palabras de reproche y la mirada desafiante del menor.

Entonces, volvió a rendirse. Y dejó que aquello inconcluso brillara entre los dos. Que fluyera con propiedad por las paredes y alrededor de ellos, ocultándose tras los harapos y las máscaras que fueron dejadas de lado. Que ese algo renaciera y volviera a morir bajo sus lenguas con despiadada falsedad.

Lo necesita, como desde la primera vez.

—Nowaki, tengo frío…

—Hiro-san…

Los brazos lo rodearon por la espalda y lo inmovilizaron. Se quedó completamente quieto y se dejó invadir, como la pieza más vulnerable.

—Jamás deseé terminar así, y al final nos condujimos a nuestra propia desolación a pesar de todo.

—¿Al final? —Lo estrechó con más fuerza.

—Sí. Esto ya no tiene lugar, no pertenecemos a nada.

Nowaki afianzó su abrazo, aunque no dejó de tratarlo como a un tesoro.

—Tú me perteneces, Hiro-san, y yo te pertenezco a ti. —Y su voz se tornó dulce.

Hiroki sonrió y la hiel de su boca volvió a adueñarse de su corazón. Nowaki sacaba lo más despreciable de él, lo más débil, lo que en verdad era: una contradicción.

—Eso no es cierto, yo ya estoy casado.

—Desde hace tres días—Aflojó un poco sus dedos. Hiroki jamás había escuchado a Nowaki hablar con tal ironía.

—… Sí.

—Y sin embargo, estás aquí conmigo. Como hace tres días, como hace años y como debió ser para siempre.

—Pero esto no es como debería ser, Nowaki.

Y porque no lo es, es que lloran como niños. Que se rinden delante de los brillos jadeantes y los besos ausentes, invisibles y contritos. Porque el corazón los anhela y nadie los guía para alcanzar a tocar la utopía. Porque se detestan por ser cobardes, por no seguir luchando, por haber tomado el camino fácil y dejarse guiar por las emociones pasajeras.

—No, bajo ningún punto de vista—Espeta el menor. Luego lo suelta porque prontamente no podrá controlarse si lo sigue tocando, cosa que Hiroki no entiende y se gira a mirarlo. Nowaki relaja los labios, resignándose a continuar con esa lucha—. Ahora deberías estar con ella, disfrutando de una vida de recién casados, planeando cuántos hijos tendrán y dónde pasarán las vacaciones.

—Pero estoy aquí, amargándome la vida contigo y mi pasado. Ese al que no me atrevo a dejar de mirar por miedo a abandonar mi razón de vivir.

—A nadie le hace bien vivir de recuerdos, Hiro-san.

—Mira quién habla—Dijo socarronamente. Un vacío los absorbió de pronto y le dejó el camino libre a los reproches.

—No es lo mismo, Hiro-san. El dolor y yo ya somos viejos compañeros, pero tú arrastras a alguien más contigo, y no hablo de mí.

—Tú qué sabes—Se soltó del abrazo. El frío le caló en la espalda hasta traspasarlo.

—No sabré mucho de matrimonios, pero sé que no es normal que uno de los dos pase su noche de bodas con su ex. ¿Tanto la odias, Hiro-san?

El mayor se enfureció; Nowaki no decía más que verdades. Kusama chistó la lengua al haber adivinado, sabía que Hiroki no se esperaba eso.

—No la odio, y también sé que ella es la que menos culpa tiene en todo esto—Espetó con una calma aniquiladora.

—¿Y quiénes tienen la culpa, entonces?

Hiroki bufó mientras sonreía amargamente.

—¿Quién más que nosotros y nuestro temperamento tan ridículo?

Nowaki se quedó atónito por esa respuesta, mas no se mostró débil.

—Agradezco que seas honesto, Hiro-san—Contestó con sinceridad.

Kamijou volvió a girar hacia Nowaki, apoyándose en el mueble de los licores. Intentó ocultar su sonrojo tras su vaso aunque el menor lo percibiría con o sin esa cortina.

—Ojalá pudiera mentirte, Nowaki—El nudo en la garganta lo confirmó.

—Sí, ojalá. ¿Puedo mentirte yo y decirte que jamás te quise?

—No. No seas ridículo.

Hiroki apartó la mirada hacia un lado mientras se empeñaba por acabar el trago. Los dedos de Nowaki tocaron el cristal y lo alejaron de su boca, depositándolo en algún estante del mueble. Se acercaron al mismo tiempo, como un imán, sedientos, moribundos, demasiado torturados por las verdades y los recuerdos vivos. Nowaki lo miró de tan cerca que sus pestañas estaban a punto de tocarse y sus labios podían percibir el calor contrario, el aliento cálido y el sabor a hogar.

Hiroki entreabrió su boca esperando el beso. Jamás llegó.

—¿Por qué te casaste? —Le preguntó de pronto. Lo torturó con sus palabras.

—Porque sí.

—¿La quieres?

No fue capaz de contestar. El nudo en su garganta lo atascó todo y casi le arrebata el aire.

Nowaki tomó el silencio como una confirmación amarga. Más errado era imposible estar.

—¿Tanto como a mí?

—¡Claro que no, estúpido! —Escupió el reproche casi con asco—¿Podría querer a alguien más que a ti alguna vez en mi vida?

—Me hace feliz pensar que no.

Nowaki miró el reloj colgado en la pared, marcando el final de todo eso. Miró a Hiroki a los ojos otra vez, como si le gritara que los tiempos de antaño, esos que eran felices y que los obligaba a seguir creyendo en un pasado lejano, no volverían nunca más.

—Ya deberías volver a tu casa, Hiro-san, ella debe estar preocupada.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Kamijou y resbalaron por los costados de su nariz. No le dio vergüenza o relevancia al mostrarle esa faceta al menor.

—Pfft. Seré casado pero no dominado.

Nowaki rió.

—Hiro-san…—Le tomó las manos. A partir de ahí, ya ninguno supo qué hacer porque todo se hizo demasiado confuso. Las paredes, las escaleras, el primer encuentro en el parque hasta la noche de hace tres días—Ya vete, por favor. No quiero seguir preguntándome cosas que en realidad no quiero responderme.

—Así no se ganan las guerras, Nowaki.

—Lo sé, y sé también que ésta la perdimos ambos.

Hiroki tomó su chaqueta y atravesó el umbral de la puerta principal del departamento. La manilla sonó al cerrarse y Nowaki volvió a mirar el vaso lleno de hielos a medio derretir, en completo silencio, reflejando cada una de sus esperanzas en el cristal.

Otra vez se habían vuelto a desvanecer en el aire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

******I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

Pido disculpas si el final está tan cortante, pero sentí que debía ser así.

Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos, estimado lector... digo yo.


End file.
